The Mighty Abrams
by MGrex
Summary: During an ops in Afghanistn, an M1 abrams is somehow transported back in time, back to World War II. How will this super advanced warmachine be bale to change history in this new situation it finds it’s self in.


"Crew…*grunt* status?!"

"Mason here!"

"Williams checking in!"

"Burners…reporting sir!"

Lieutenant Rhodes sat in his command seat of his M1-A2. Which for some reason was in an orchid.

"Crew run a utilities check, I'm gonna figure out where we are." He lowered into seat and activated the gps systems and maps. What he received was unexpected. Nothing. "Great, either our satellites are down or we have real shitty connection." He cursed to himself as he hit the display in frustration.

"Commander, everything checks out sir!" Mason called from the loaders position. "Got a green on here too!" Burners said from the back of the turret. "Yeah, everything looks untouched sir!" Williams shouted.

"Good, make sure we aren't missing anything." Something just didn't feel right here. And since when did Afghanistan have orchids.

"Command, this is Spartan 2/4 do you copy?" Rhodes said into the radio. All he received was static.

"This is Spartan two-four to all other armored divisions, do you copy?" Again he received static.

"To any friendly forces receiving this message broadcast, please respond!" He couldn't reach anyone.

"Sir, is everything ok it there?" Rhodes looked up to see Williams standing above the commanders hatch. "No, I can't get in contact with command or any other units for whatever goddamn reason." He slumped back against his seat. None of this makes sense, no connection with gps, and now no connection with comms.

"Check the antenna!" He ordered.

"Already did sir, nothing looks to be wrong with it. No way it had to do with us sir."

Fucking hell. "Alright then, get in your position and get the tank started up."

"Yes sir!" Williams ran up to the front and hopped into the driver's seat, shutting the hatch.

"Crew get into your stations, we're rolling! Time to figure out what the fuck's going on."

"Aye sir!"

"Copy that!"

Burners came jumping down the loaders hatch and made his way to the gunner's seat. Mason was in the loader's position. "Corporal get us moving!"

"Yes sir!" Williams initiated the ignition sequence and the engine began winding it self to life. The crew could feel the vibration from the Honeywell gas turbine engine as it intensified to a low road.

"Engine's good sir!"

"Driver, bring us forward, ahead slow!"

"Copy that sir!"

The mighty beast of a warmachine came strolling out of the orchid as it made its appearance to any who dare threaten it. However this machine wasn't supposed to be here, nor should it be exist yet, or ever.

One hour drive later…

The Abrams strolled down what was presumed to be a dirt road. Odd enough was all the grass and trees surrounding the landscape. Never did Afghan have this much greenery.

"Driver hold!"

William slammed into the brake pedal as he brought the tank to a stop. "What is it sir?!"

Rhodes looked through his periscopes before popping open the hatch and looking out. "The hell is this?" Out ahead was completely unexpected. "Gunner, confirm visual and tell me I'm not going crazy right now."

Burners was seeing the same thing. "The huge group of tigers?"

"Yeah, yeah that."

Up ahead was a large line of old German Tiger I'd from WWII. Those things should not be active right now. Something is definitely wrong. "Gunner keep your weapons trained on the group, driver follow but keep a distance, let's figure out what's going on here!"

"Yes sir!"

"Roger that!"

The turret swerved until it lined up with the lead tiger as the tank slowly drove forward to keep pace while keeping a good distance. This whole thing all just spelled wrong. They continued following the Tigers as they reached a city up ahead.

"Sir, I have eyes on an unified tank tailing the Nazi armor."

"What?" Said man looked through a pair of binoculars and set eyes on a tank he had never seen before. "Radio back to HQ, alert them of an unknown tank in the area."

The radio suddenly went off. "Dagwood White 2/7 to Villian! We're drawing fire! Requesting immediate support to phase line 2, over!"

"Does anyone copy, this is Dagwood White 2/7 to Villian! We're under fire by the goddamn nazis! Requesting support!"

Rhodes heard the transmission through his comms. But what that man just said made no sense. The nazis were long dead…unless. Rhodes looked out at the Tigers again as the dots started to connect. "Boys, as crazy as this sounds…I think we might be in World War II."

The whole crew went dead silent as the engine was the only thing that sounded.

The transmission continued. "Copy that, but we'll be leaving our flank exposed, over!" "Alright, just get your asses here as soon as you can!" "Understood. Working on it, over." "And make it quick! These paks are tearing us apart! Over and out!"

"This is Spartan 2/4 on station and ready to assist, over." The whole crew looked at Rhodes as if he was out of his mind. "Come again? Who is this?"

"This is Lieutenant Rhodes of Spartan 2/4, on station to assist." Rhodes waited for a while for a response. "Alright, whoever you are, just get here as fast as you can!" "Copy that, we're enroute." The transmission cut off. "Sir, the hell you think your doing?!" Burners cried out. "Sir, we're not in Afghan for all we know, you sure helping them is a good idea?" Mason questioned.

"No I'm not sure it's a good idea, but we don't quite have a choice, for all we know we may be stuck here for life."

"But sir, we could just hide and avoid contact." Debated Burners.

"And for how long Private, a few days, weeks, months. For all we know someone's probably seen us and we didn't even know."

"Now are you gonna hide and be a coward, or are you gonna fire that gun and make this war machine do what it was built to do?!"

Mason stepped up. "I'm in, if we're gonna be fighting a bunch of nazis with a modern piece of machinery, count me in." Rhodes grinned.

"Don't know what the hell is going on!" Williams said from the driver's seat. "But count me in!" Rhodes and Mason eyed Burner for a response. The Private eventually gave in. "Alright then, but how we gonna find them?"

"That transmission was close, picked it up on short range. And it looks like fighting is going on in that town so, we'll head there."

"Sir, those Tigers are headed for the city." Mason reminded. That gave Rhodes an idea. "Then we follow them, maybe they'll lead us to our new friends. Williams, continue following those tanks!"

"Copy sir!"

"Let's go kill some nazis."

Several minutes later…

"Rabson come in!" "Rabson can you hear me?" "Christ, Rabson, I'm sorry." Perez looked back at the wrecked Sherman as they passed it.

"Tank, Tank!" The loader shouted as one of the most feared war machines emerged through the wall. "Fuck, it's a Tiger!"

Perez didn't freeze even as he saw the huge war machine. "Lure it back, we have to hit it's flank!" The Sherman began backing up before another Panzer came into view. "Shit, we got another Panzer here too!"

The Tiger's main gun fired and the Sherman's tracks were blown to pieces. "Driver why we stop!?"

"They got the tracks sir, we can't move!" The Sherman rocked again as the Panzer let off a shot on the frontal hull. "Shit, sir we can't take another shot!" Infantry surrounded the Sherman, preventing the crew from having any chance of escape. "So this is it boy! Just so you know, it was a damn honor serving with you."

"See you on the other side, sir."

The Tiger began lining up it's barrel to finish off the Sherman with one last blow.

"Target that Panzer!"

"Targeted!"

"Fire!"

"Sabot out!"

A loud boom went off as the Panzer exploded. The infantry were thrown back or moved away in shock, confused at what just happened.

"The hell was that?" Perez looked out and saw the panzer in a wreck. "What the hell-," Before he could finish, machine gun fire sprayed against the nazi soldiers and began wiping them out. The Tiger turned to its side to face it's new foe. What the crew saw, shook them to the core this time.

A car was crushed under the treads of what could only be described as an absolute monster. Rolling forward was a tank far bigger than even a Tiger, coated in a desert tan as it approached. Surviving Nazi infantry shook out of their stupor and pulled out panzerschrecks and fired. The projectiles impacted and exploded on the enemy tank, but was later revealed to be unscaved.

Said new tank fired more machine gun that eliminated them. The Tiger commander regained focus and ordered the gunner to fire. The tank's gun boomed as a shell shot towards the new tank. It impacted, yet bounced off harmlessly. Said tank returned the favor and let off a louder boom with it's own gun. Split second later, the Tiger was blown to pieces as if it were made of paper.

Perez opened the hatch as he saw the nazis were all dead to see what exactly was going on. His heart dropped the second he saw the biggest tank he's ever seen. It slowly rolled up next to his and stopped. A hatch opened and out came a man in strange gear, but on his shoulder was an American flag. "You guy's Villain?"

The rest of the crew came up to get a good look at the massive tank. Perez nodded. "Which way is Dagwood White 2/7?" The man asked. Perez pointed in the direction the Tiger came from. "Alright thanks, we're Spartan 2/4 by the way!" The man said before shutting the hatch. The massive tank moved onward as it made the ground shake. Perez was down right confused. Since when did the US have a tank like that?

"Dagwood White 2/7 to Villian. We can't hold out much longer!" The man from the radio shouted again. "This is Spartan 2/4, Villain is down. We arrived in Time to save their asses though, we're on our way now to your location."

The abrams rises up over the rise as it was created by Nazi infantry. Rhodes swerves his 50cal. CROWS and began wiping away at them. More Nazi infantry began running as they saw the massive tank. If the Tiger wasn't scary enough, this thing definitely topped it.

Daniels looked over a slope from the side as he saw more nazis approaching, but this time, they weren't advancing, they were running. "Shit, Tigers!" Turner shouted as two enemy Tiger tanks came into view. "Fuck, the hell is that spartan guy or what ever!?"

"This is Spartan 2/4, engaging enemies."

A loud boom went off and was followed by the destruction of a Tiger tank. The whole battle stopped completely as both sides were confused by what just happened. The new Nazis however were screaming bloody murder before being mowed by machine gun from where they came from. A loud whining sound echoed through that direction as something emerged through the dust. What came next surprised everyone.

"Tiger dead ahead!"

"Gun up!"

"Fire!"

The Abrams rocked back and kicked up dust and debris as it's gun fired off. The shell ripped through the Tiger as if it was a hot knife through butter. "Tank still active, bastards got lucky."

The Tiger targeted the new tank and fired. The shell hit, and shattered on impact, not even leaving a dent.

"Sabot up!"

"Fire away!"

The tank let off another shot and this time blew the Tiger to pieces as it exploded. Hitting the ammo. "Target destroyed, clear out the rest of the infantry!"

"Coax out!"

Turner watched as the tank's turret began swirling from side to side as it fired a machining next to it's main gun. The speed at which it turned was unseen before as it began laying waste to the remaining nazis. Tigers, panzerschrecks, nothing but a dent in it. Soon all the remaining infantry were eliminated.

"Dagwood White 2/7 all hostiles eliminated, over."

Daniels answered. "This is Dagwood White, guess that's you guys?"

"If your talking about the massive tan tank, yeah that's us."

Turner came over and grabbed the radio from Daniels' hand. "I don't know who you are, or what kind of tank you have, but if your really on our side, come out of tank, and show yourselves!" There was a long pause before it's engine sounded to a stop and the hatch opened on the huge monster. Instantly, guns were trained on the top of the turret as it slowly opened, revealing a man in strange gear as he put his hands up and stepped out and onto the ground. Another hatch opened at the front underneath the turret and another man stepped out. Supposedly the driver. Two more men stepped out in the same gear as the first two men. On their shoulders was a noticeable patch of the US flag.

"Identify yourselves!" Turner ordered as he raised his gun at them. "Spartan 2/4 of-," Turner cut him off. "I know that, name and rank, now!"

"Lieutenant Rhodes, sir."

"Corporal Williams."

"Private Burner."

"Sergeant Mason."

"Alright, you American?"

"Yes sir, we're American, if killing a couple of nazis wasn't enough to prove that." Rhodes responded.

"And how do I know I can trust that?" Turner questioned. Before any could respond, another voice came in. "Because they saved our lives!" Everyone turned to see Perez and his crew running toward them. "Say what again?"

Perez ran up between Rhodes and Turner. "These men are goddamn heroes. Tiger got us and was about to finish us off. Wouldn't be here if it weren't for them!" He then looked up at the massive tank before him. Turner looked at Perez then back at Rhodes, before lowering his weapon. Everyone else did the same. "Alright then, I'll trust you for now. First Lieutenant Joseph Turner." He reaches his hand out and shook with Rhodes. "Pleasure to meet you sir, and glad things didn't get off on the wrong foot." Turner chuckled. "Sorry about that, after what we been through, I'm almost willing to call anything new an enemy."

"Sir, all armor groups are reporting huge mass of enemy armor closing in, they're falling back to this location with a lot of company behind them!" Zussman shouted as he received a lot of distress from the radio. Turner looked at Rhodes then at the tank. Rhodes had the same idea. "Tell then to keep falling back, we'll deal with the armor." The crew then went back to their stations as they readied for battle.

The gas turbine engine wired to life once again as the ground vibrated around the tank. The soldiers watched as the massive tank began advancing forward off in search of enemy tanks.

"Alright boys, let's go panzer hunting." Rhodes smirked.


End file.
